


so start from the beginning

by septici



Category: Captain America - Movies, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septici/pseuds/septici
Summary: It’s serene. There’s bright green grass and a baby blue sky. The trees stand still, flowers tangling around their trunks. It almost looks like something out of a storybook or a postcard, watercolour on canvas. I think I can hear birds singing like a choir, illuminating the woodland surrounding us. He sits there in the middle of it all, an angel on earth, sharp shoulder blades straining to give way to heavenly wings.





	so start from the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 15 mins and it’s unbeta’d and crap so yeah

It’s serene. There’s bright green grass and a baby blue sky. The trees stand still, flowers tangling around their trunks. It almost looks like something out of a storybook or a postcard, watercolour on canvas. I think I can hear birds singing like a choir, illuminating the woodland surrounding us. He sits there in the middle of it all, an angel on earth, sharp shoulder blades straining to give way to heavenly wings. I sit next to him and I feel out of place, jagged where he is smooth, dark where he is light, broken where he is whole.

“It’s nice here,” I say, because I don’t know what else I’m supposed to do. What do you tell your best friend when he doesn’t remember you?

“I think so. I don’t have anythin’ to compare it to.” His voice is like a breath of fresh air. I think the whole world would stand still to listen to the boy dressed in white. He smiles, and his white teeth are like a halo in his mouth. “They told me your name. Steve.” I feel ripped apart and put back together all at once.

“They tell ya much else?” Even I can hear my voice catch in my throat, heavy and worn. He smiles sadly.

“That ya aren’t s’posed ta tell me anythin’.” He pauses. “But I want you to.” I purse my lips, my bad thoughts threatening to chew me up and not even spit me back out the other end.

They told me I had to give his brain the chance to recover. They said an overload of information could cause him short circuit. We could lose all the progress they’ve made. I consider him for a moment. He’s been there with me through everything. He’s been my everything. He’s never asked me for much, always giving, never taking.

To hell with it.

“What’d ya wanna know, Buck?”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated greatly !! :-)


End file.
